Who would have thought: Prequel
by 2kitsune
Summary: After last night Loki can't look his brother in the eye, but after the clock strikes midnight and a whole bottle of red wine is consumed his sense of right and wrong is a little shaken and he can no longer resist the tempation of his brothers room. Rated M for MalexMale sex, Loki!Uke, Thor!Seme


Title: Who would have thought prequel

Pairing: Thorki

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor© Or the Avengers© Or any other characters.

Warning: Mature content, Male x Male, Swearing, if you do not like then do not read.

A/N: this is set the day/night after 'Who would have thought' if you have not read it then it might be better to go and read that first, but you don't have too. Also pleased be warned that this contains sex, so if this really isn't your scene then please hit the back button now. I'd also like to add this is kind of placed after Thor, so when Thor would actually already be considered a Thunder god and all; in 'Who would have thought' it is also placed after Thor, sorry for not saying that in my previous story.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

After last night Loki could not look his brother in the eye.

Whenever he tried to the events of last night would flash through his mind, resulting in him ducking his head, his face bright pink and Frigga constantly asking if he was OK or if he felt faint.

The worst part of it all was that Thor was trying to catch his attention all day, he would stare and stare at the blackett until Loki had no choice to look up at his older brother; and then he would get hopelessly lost in the blonde's amazing blue eyes, and his body sung like he was on a constant cloud nine.

Lunch was no better, normally Loki would gather his lunch from the kitchens and retire to his room, normally he would pour over his magic books while he ate; sometimes he mastered simple spells in little then half an hour, immensely pleased with himself when he clicked his fingers and a small blue flame formed in his palm.

But this lunch was different, Frigga had noticed how the two brothers where suddenly so hostile with each other, and had ordered Odin to take a afternoon off to have lunch with his family; meaning that they all had to sat down and Loki had to _try _and act like there was nothing wrong between him and Thor.

"So, Loki" Frigga said in her musical voice, "Have you been getting enough sleep lately? I've noticed you have bags under your eyes" her careful eyes studied her son as she nibbled on a lettuce leaf.

"Yes, I have been getting a proficient amount of sleep" Loki replied carefully, keeping his eyes off Thor as he stabbed a piece of rabbit onto his fork before putting it in his mouth and chewing; he didn't have to even look to know that the thunder god was smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you sure?" Frigga pressed, "Loki, you really need to be getting the sufficient amount of sleep at this age, your hormones-"

"Stop" Loki snapped out, cutting her off and turning pink, "Sorry, I mean, stop" he said in a lower tone, "I know I need sleep mother, I'm not a child"

"But-"

"Oh stop Frigga" Odin roared, tearing off bits of his steak with his teeth and spraying Loki with spit, "He knows he needs sleep, leave the boy alone" turning to Thor he ripped off another large bit of steak, "Now Thor, Thor is one who need's sleep, just look at those muscles, boy" he laughed, leaning over the table and slapping the blonde's biceps.

"Thank you, father" he laughed, eyes crinkling, "At least you're not the only one who appreciates them" he said a little lower, turning his head to Loki and winking, making the blackett turn completely pink and duck his head in embarrassment, now simply playing with the food on his plate.

The rest of lunch continued in the same way, Thor would drop casual hints of Loki's attraction to him, ending with the Blackett blushing and Frigga looking between them questionably but never saying anything.

After lunch Loki retired to his room, Frigga did offer to help him with his archery skills but he politely declined; since Thor had broken down his door the trickster had already replaced it and placed a durability spell upon it to stop exactly that from happening again.

Now near midnight Loki was feeling very mischievous, he had snuck a bottle of red wine from the kitchens earlier and now it was all gone, leaving him rather drunk and incredibly horny.

Smirking to himself the Demi god stood up, pushing his chair back and ignoring it when it clattered to the ground; reaching up Loki began to take his cape and armour off, dropping it on the ground carelessly, next he undid all the straps over his chest and finally removed his black shirt, leaving himself in just his black leather pants.

Now waltzing to his door the Demi god quietly opened it, stepping out and holding his finger up to his lips when the guards that patrolled their corridor started to speak; smirking to them the Blackett whispered a spell to knock them out, feeling immensely pleased with himself when they fell to the ground unconscious.

With the guards knocked out Loki knocked on his brother's door, hardly missing a beat before Thor called out;

"Come in!"

'_Too easy' _Loki thought to himself while opening the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him before turning to look at Thor, the mischievous grin back in place.

Thor was already seated on his bed, which made Loki's job that much easier, his bright blue eyes watching Loki carefully as his lips pressed together into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to figure out why the Blackett was in his room.

Loki was also pleased to see that the blonde was half dressed like him, his own leather pants hanging low on his hips; the Blackett watched as Thor looked him over, taking in his own lithe form, he was sure his brother liked what he saw.

"Loki?" Thor asked in that low rumbling voice that made the trickster god shudder with pleasure, the alcohol had now taken over his mind and Loki found his body humming and hey sashayed over to his brother.

"Yes, Thor, it is me" Loki crooned, getting onto the bed just in front of Thor and kneeling there, his emerald eyes refusing to look away.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked, leaning slightly forward and bringing a hand up to grasp Loki's upper arm, making the Blackett's flesh break out in goose bumps, "Are you OK, brother?"

"I'm fine" Loki assured him, carefully he reached forward and began tracing pattern's over Thor's hard chest, not missing the gasp the blonde let out and barely suppressed his own moan, "And for what I'm doing, I think it's rather obvious" he muttered, not taking his eyes off his brother Loki leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Thor's collar bone, nipping down a little

"Loki!" Thor hissed, jolting back he pushed Loki back onto his haunches and eyeing the Blackett warily; still watching the Blackett the thunder god shuffled backwards on his bed till he was sitting just in front of his pillows, unfortunately Loki followed him and left little space between their bodies.

"Don't act, Thor" Loki whispered, leaning back into the blondes personal space; wrapping his arms around his brothers neck and placing gentle kisses all the way from his neck down to his chest, not missing the way his brother squirmed and let out airy moans of his own, "I can tell you like it"

"Ah" Thor finally moaned, and for a second it seemed like Loki had one when his brother's body slumped, "Wait, stop!" the blonde suddenly yelled, this time pushing Loki hard enough for the Blackett to flop on his back, his blue eyes incredulous as they stared the mischief god down, "This is wrong, we are brother's, Loki"

"Adopted" Loki immediately chimed in, "I'm adopted, Thor, so really-"here he slowly got back up, leaning into Thor and whispered in the blondes ear, "There's nothing wrong about this"

"But-but" Thor started, trying to find a fault in this and making Loki smirk; Thor really had no reason to why this was wrong, leaving his brother all to himself.

"Shhh" Loki whispered, pushing on Thor's shoulders and was moderately surprised when the thunder god let himself be pushed back onto the bed, "Just let me do all the work, and enjoy yourself" he smirked, climbing onto his brother Loki proceeded to straddle Thor's upper thighs, keeping his body off his brothers and he gently began to kiss down the blondes neck.

Hearing the blonde hiss fuelled Loki's actions even more; kissing down Thor's chest, his upper abdomen, stopping briefly to stick his tongue out and lick around the blonde's belly bottom, smirking to himself when it made his brother arch off the bed, before finally stopping at Thor's waist line.

Eyeing his brother Loki was pleased to already see that his actions weren't going to waste, Thor already supporting a tent his pants; looking back up at the blonde's face Loki found Thor's eyes closed, his head on his pillows as his upper body continued to arch off the bed whenever Loki made the slightest movement.

Taking his eyes off his brother Loki began to undo the straps across the front of Thor's pants, surprised when he saw that the blonde had gone commando; now free his brother's member sprung up to rest against Thor's blonde snail trail, leaking small amounts of pre-cum, Thor was big and thick, making Loki tremble at the idea of it being inside him.

Feeling Thor's eyes on him Loki looked up, making sure that their eyes met before leaning down and taking his brother's member into his mouth

Immediately Thor bucked up, his back arching and letting out a low guttural moan, his large hands grasping onto the sheets; looking back down Loki began to bob his head, reaching underneath his brother to rub Thor's testicles, rewarded with the beautiful sound of his brother's moans.

"Ah, L-loki" Thor gasped, his hands coming down on top of Loki's head and tugging on his long black locks; this time it was Loki who let out a moan, body tingling he began to feel very hot as a familiar warmth pooled into his stomach.

Continuing his bobbing Loki became a little braver, taking his brother in deeper and deeper with every bob of his head and feeling his body tingle when Thor savagely tugged at his hair, letting out moan after moan as his back arched and his tanned skin glistened with sweat.

Now deep throating with ease Loki hummed around Thor's member, making the blonde dig his nails into Loki's scalp; the pain turned to pleasure and soon the Blackett was moaning along with his brother, his bobbing became faster and he began to pinch and rub at Thor's testicles, his own smaller body was breaking out in sweat and his member was straining against his own leather pants.

"Loki" Thor called, his voice scratchy, "I-I'm close, brother" with his inhumane strength he pushed Loki down further, forcing the Blackett to go faster; feeling himself straining against his own pants Loki reached back and undid his own pants, reaching inside and pulling his own member out and beginning to pump it, his body twitching and making him gasp.

"Ah, cum for me, Thor" Loki gasped, underneath him Thor's legs twitched along with his body; small tears welled up in the corner of Loki's eyes as he went all out, putting everything into his ministrations before,

"Loki!" Thor yelled above him, his seed bursting from his member and filling Loki's mouth; moving away from his brother the Blackett forced the blonde's head off the pillow, making sure their eyes were locked before swallowing Thor's entire load, smirking when the blonde moaned at the sight and thrust his hips up against Loki's, making the trickster god moan as well.

Panting Loki fell forward onto his brother's chest, head rising and falling as Thor breathed; gasping for air the Blackett weakly raised his head, both brothers locking gaze before leaning forward, their lips connecting in a kiss.

Blood boiled under Loki's skin, he gasped and Thor took the opportunity to gently poke his tongue into the tricksters' mouth; Loki smirked against Thor's lips and opened his mouth further, the thunder god taking advantage of him, twirling and twisting his tongue and making the Blackett cross eyed with need.

"Thor" Loki moaned, rutting against the blonde's stomach, "I need you" he said before gasping when Thor bit down on his lower lip, tongue swiping at the blood that he had drawn there.

"Are you sure, brother?" Thor rumbled, pushing Loki back so they could talk and ignoring the Blackett's whimpers of protest, "It will hurt"

"I'm sure" Loki insisted, still rutting against Thor's stomach even though the blonde held onto his upper arms and tried to stop him, "I've wanted you since I became a teenager, please, Thor"

Making a sound of agreement Thor suddenly crashed their lips back down for a pressured hot kiss, lips instantly open and tongues wrapping; Their hot breath melted into each other and even the windows where already getting slightly fogged, Thor smirked and bucked upwards into Loki, hearing the Blackett moan above him and press back down against his arousal.

"Ah, Thor" Loki moaned, rolling his hips down onto his brothers, and arching when the blonde began running a finger down his back, bringing his other hand up to the Blackett's mouth; without having to be told Loki happily brought them into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue against him so that they were properly lubricated.

Once they where Thor pulled his finger's out of Loki's mouth, trailing them down his back like he had with his other hand, he gave the blackett a hard smack on the ass which made him cry out before gently rubbing circles around Loki's puckered hole; steel blue eye met greens and with a smirk Thor muttered, "How much do you want it, brother?"

"I want it" Loki moaned like a whore, "Give it to me, thor" eyes now half lidded Loki leaned forward and gave Thor a gentle kiss before the blonde pushed his finger into the Blackett.

"Ooooh!" the Blackett moaned, eyes closing and head dropping onto Thor's hard chest as Thor gently pushed in and out of him; to start with it was painful, even though he had stretched himself just yesterday, but the pain edged away after a minute under his brother's skilful touch and all he could feel was pleasure.

"Brother" Thor muttered, for the first time he buck his groin up against Loki's, emitting a low moan, "You're so tight" adding another finger Thor began to stretch his brother, pushing his fingers in as far as he could go and making Loki moan and arch his back, his gasps filling the air.

Three fingers in and Loki was on heaven, his brother pushing in and out of him and making the Blackett writhe and gasp, "Hu-hurry up Thor, I want you inside me"

Smirking the blonde pulled his fingers out and expertly flipped them over, Loki now planted firmly underneath his brother; grinding their hips together Loki realized that through all of this he was still hard, moaning he made sure to grind so hard it almost hurt, heat starting to pool in his stomach once again as his body sung.

"Got any lube?" he muttered, glancing up at his brother and noticing how there was sweat pooling on his brother's forehead and chest, the blondes cheeks surprisingly pink and his hair tousled, he probably didn't look any better.

As a reply Thor shook his head, signalling he had none; Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, making sure Thor's eyes were on him he spat in his hand, bringing it down and grasping his brother's manhood, making sure to spread his spit around so it was lubricated.

"Do it" Loki whispered, guiding Thor's member directly to his hole; the blonde gave him one final kiss on the forehead, before pushing all the way, "Oh, ouch" The Blackett whimpered, nails scratching into Thor's bag as he throbbed, this hurt a lot more then he thought it would.

"Loki" Thor moaned, resisting the urge to move and leaning down to kiss the Blackett's eyelids, ignoring the large scratch marks the trickster god was carving into his back.

"M-move" Loki whispered, feeling numb as the pain edged away, feeling Thor's uncertain gaze the Blackett growled, "Move! Thor!" he snapped, letting out a loud moan when Thor suddenly pulled out and slammed into him.

Panting Loki thrust his hips down to meet Thor's, "Faster" he whimpered, clutching tighter onto the blonde's back when was slammed into, the blonde going all out as he gripped onto Loki's hips and bruised his skin.

"Oh, _fuck" _Loki moaned, rolling his head back onto the pillow and wrapping his legs around his brother's hips; above him Thor pounded him relentlessly, leaning in and biting down on the Blackett's neck hard enough to draw blood.

"Loki" Thor gasped against Loki's neck, bringing on hand down to pump his brother neglected member; "AH!" Loki yelled, his cheeks flushing pink as his back arched high off the bed and banged into Thor's

Eyes nearly cross eyed with need Loki continued to writhe as Thor pounded into him, sweat pouring off his face and hair a hot mess, he was close, he could feel it; looking up at his brother Loki noticed how his brother's eyebrows furrowed, pushing in at different angles until he hit Loki's prostate

"Fuck!" he yelled, his voice cracking, now barely able to breath as his pleasure heightened, he squirmed and twitched, his moans sounding like a whore's, above him he barely heard Thor mutter "I'm close, brother" nodding to no one but himself Loki somehow managed to smirk and gasped, "Together!" he moaned, "Cum in me, Thor"

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, pounding him a couple of more time's before releasing inside his brother, his cum trickling out of Loki's hole; With his member still in Loki he rolled his hips down, riding out his orgasm and continuing to pump the Blackett's member furiously.

"Fuck" Loki chanted, eyes screwing shut as his body let out a final twitch, "THOR!" he screamed, his voice hoarse as he released all over his stomach and his brother's hand.

Gasping Loki rolled his hips, faintly feeling Thor pulling out of him and flopping down beside him; grasping the sheets underneath him with his eyes firmly screwed shut, rolling onto his side Loki slowly opened his emerald eyes, meeting Thor's and letting out a small smile, he felt so complete lying here beside his brother, like he was the sun to Loki's moon.

"That was amazing" Loki whispered, shuffling closer to his brother and wincing when pain shot up his spine; Thor made a sound and grasped onto the Blackett's arm, eyes searching the Blackett's worriedly.

"Did I hurt you? I am sorry, brother" he whispered, still watching Loki's every move; of course there was no way he missed the trickster gods frown, taking it the bad way.

"Don't be" Loki snapped, curling into his brother with his hands on the blondes chest, "It was perfect, stop worrying" he sighed, closing his eyes, almost asleep.

A sigh reached his ears, and lips was felt on his forehead; Loki smiled sweetly and let out a sleepy moan, falling asleep with his brother right beside him.

"_Good night, Loki"_

* * *

Cheesy ending, I know, I know :) This was my first time writing Thorki sex scenes so I hope it was alright, if its a little bit rushed I'm sorry because I've been trying to write this for almost five days now and I couldnt find the motivation, so I sat myself down and thought '_If I dont get this written now, I'm only going to delay it and feel horrible' _So, here it is :)

Please, please, please **REVIEW **it will only take five seconds of your time and it's always so nice to get them, so, **REVIEW! **


End file.
